All secrets live on
by xXxXLupicideXxXx
Summary: No would've guessed, let alone known. All but Joey that was, and even he didn't seem to remember. Though Seto would never forget, how could anyone forget... their first kiss? Contains shounen ai, you have been warned!


**A/N:** Awwwwz! Sooo cute! This was intended to be a longer story, but it's turned out well as a one-shot.

Seto sighed quietly to himself; today it appeared as though even looking at Joey brought back that painful memory. No would've guessed, let alone known. All but Joey that was, and even he didn't seem to remember. Though Seto would never forget, how could anyone forget... their first kiss? And just like that, the bitter-sweet images of such a thing danced their way across his eyes once more.

*** FLASH BACK ***

It was a cold Autumn afternoon when it happened, when a twelve year old Seto had snuck out of the orphanage and down to the park. It was best this way, Mokuba playing with the other children instead of seeing his brother like this. Seto wept long and hard, for he missed them both so much. His mother, taken by the angels upon Mokuba's arrival. And his father, sent through the windscreen of their car. Seto wondered _'was life ever fair?'_, suddenly he felt a warm hand grace his shoulder. "Are you alright?" Said a kind and unfamiliar voice, Seto looked up to a pair of beautiful golden brown eyes staring down at him. "I'm fine..." Whispered the orphan, "Why were you crying?" asked the little blonde-haired boy in front of him. "I miss my parents, I guess. Our caretaker says they went to Heaven." The stranger stared curiously for a minute, then all of a sudden hugged the little brunette. "I'm sorry." Seto smiled a little and dried his eyes, "It's okay..." he murmured softly into the blonde's ear. "My name's Seto, what's yours?" The other little boy jumped up and extended his hand, "I'm Joey, Joey Wheeler!" he said with a cheesy grin.

Seto just had to smile, he loved Joey's happy-go-lucky nature. "Nice to meet you." Said Seto taking Joey's hand in a very business type manner, secretly he just wanted to hold it. He'd never really thought about it, but he knew what gay was. One of the older boys at the orphanage had gotten told off by the caretaker, because he'd had his boyfriend 'stay the night'. Joey talked a lot about his little sister, and how she lived really far away. While Seto told him about living at the orphanage with his little brother. It was sad that Joey didn't get to see his sister often, Seto even told him that one day when he was a billionaire, he'd have her flown first class to see Joey every day! The blonde smiled sheepishly and started to lean in close to Seto, who's heart beat wildly. Was Joey about to...? As the space between their lips closed, Seto kissed the blonde back and pressed their bodies together. Suddenly Joey broke their kiss and looked down at his watch, "Shit! I'm late! Meet me back here tomorrow? Same time? Please?" Seto kissed him lightly once more before nodding shyly. "Thanks." Said the blonde blushing slightly, after which he ran off.

*** END FLASH BACK ***

Unfortunately though Joey never did show up the next day, "Hey Kaiba? Earth to Kaiba!" said Yugi annoyingly. The CEO turned and snapped, "WHAT!" the pint-sized teen cowered. "Don't worry Yug', he's just in a sour mood. What's jammed up your keister taday Kaiba?" Asked Joey dryly, "Let me guess, you couldn't possibly figure it out. Am I correct?" sneered the brunette. "Man Kaiba, no need ta be nasty!" Growled the blonde, "You know I can actually remember a time when you called me by my first name." Seto muttered under his breath as he stood to leave. "Wait, don't- you were that kid from the park weren't you!" _'Finally that dumb mutt gets it!'_ thought the young CEO, "Took you long enough to figure it out." snarled Seto, tears now forming in his eyes. Quickly he turned to leave again, as it was unacceptable for him to show weakness. Especially to them... Suddenly a strong arm pulled him back around, looking fiercely into his tear-streaked blue eyes. "I was late that day, don't you get it? My dad put me in the hospital for two months! I never meant to hurt you... and when we met again in the game shop, I was almost sure it was you. But then you started being a jerk, so I assumed I was wrong." Said the blonde, now on the brink of tears himself.

Staring down into those gorgeous amber eyes Seto kissed him gently, before replying; "I'm sorry." two words everyone never thought they'd hear him say. One last tear ran over Joey's now smiling face, while the whole room stood silently. Besides Tristan who was barfing behind the teacher's desk, though the teacher like the class was too gob smacked to notice. "There's nothing to be sorry about." Said the blonde leaning in to kiss Seto once again, the brunette smirked and him in closer. And as the gap between their bodies diminished, so did that between their lips and souls. Now they were together again _nothing_ could tear them apart.


End file.
